


Butterbeer & Firewhiskey

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: interhouse_fest, F/M, HP: EWE, Interhouse Fest 2015, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible day at work, Pansy Parkinson goes to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and a drink. When she spies Ron Weasley sitting alone, she joins him. There is something about the ginger that steals her confidence and makes her as nervous as a third year on their first Hogsmeade date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterbeer & Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Interhouse Fest 2015. The prompt I chose was #82: "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

It was a Friday night and The Leaky Cauldron was virtually empty when Pansy Parkinson entered from Muggle London. There was a group of middle aged witches, probably in town for a bit of shopping, near the bar and a lone figure in one of the back booths.

Not wanting to be anywhere near the cackling witches, Pansy headed towards the back and sat down at one of the tables. She’d spent the last week working Reception at St. Mungo’s and it had been hell. She couldn’t wait until the regular reception witch recovered from being ill and she could go back to her normal job as an administrative assistant.

"Hello Pansy," Hannah Abbott, the landlady of the pub greeted her. "You’re here late tonight. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please," Pansy replied. "And make my drink a double."

"I can certainly do that," Hannah said with a laugh. "I’ll be back in a mo."

Pansy watched her walk towards the occupied booth and, though Hannah’s voice was naturally soft, she still heard her greet the customer. "Can I get you anything else, Ron?"

\-----

Ron Weasley sat alone in the farthest booth away from both entrances to the pub, nursing his drink and trying to convince himself that he wasn’t sulking. It was hard to do considering the fact that he had nowhere else to go on the first Friday night following his sister’s marriage to his best friend. He didn’t even have a home, not unless he counted his old bedroom at The Burrow where he was staying until he found a new roommate as Harry had been his.

Hearing footsteps, Ron looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson set her stuff down at a table not too far from his own. With her came thoughts of his other best friend, Hermione Granger, and the fact that she, too, was happily married (to Draco Malfoy of all people) and unavailable to hang out like they used to. Not necessarily because of her husband, but more because they were elbows deep in dirty diapers and getting very little sleep after the arrival of their twins.

Even his brothers were too busy with their own families, personal lives or work to hang out with him. In the rare instance they all did have a chance to get together, their lives tended to dominate the conversation, mostly because he didn’t have anything to add. His dating life had been a complete dud. Sure, he’d slept with a witch or two, a wizard had needs after all, but he hadn’t met a witch that could keep his interest long enough to go out with her a second time.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Ron blinked and saw Hannah standing in front of his table. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, fine," he said, nodding. He saw Hannah’s eyes shift to the empty glasses on the table. "Uh, maybe I’ll have a cup of tea and a sandwich."

\-----

Pansy had suspected that the customer in the booth was Ron Weasley as soon as Hannah had said his name, but it wasn’t confirmed until he’d spoken. Deciding that she didn’t want to sit by herself after all, she waited until Hannah had returned to the kitchen before grabbing her stuff and walking over to Ron’s table.

"Hi Ron," she greeted. "May I join you?"

He looked surprised at her request and she was certain he’d say no, but he simply nodded his head and pushed a couple empty glasses out of the way.

"How are you?" she asked as she tossed her cloak and purse onto the seat and then sat down across from him. "Have you seen the twins lately?" He gave her a questioning look in response. "I mean our goddaughter and her brother. Not your brothers."

"No," he replied. "I haven’t had the chance with the wedding and work."

"Me neither," Pansy said, though she’d been hoping they could talk about the twins as a way to break the awkwardness. She glanced towards the table she’d abandoned and a trimmer of regret filled her. Shaking it off, she tried to jump start the conversation again. "They have me working reception at the hospital. You wouldn’t believe the stuff people come in for." He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, well, other than your brothers and their stupid product testing."

She wasn’t sure what came over her, but as they sat there waiting for their meals to arrive, her mouth kept moving and words kept flying out without her control. She wasn’t even aware of what she was saying. She even vaguely recalled telling him about a porcelain doll she’d had as a child.

When Hannah finally arrived with their food, Pansy could have kissed her. She’d never been a nervous talker, but there was something about sitting there with Ron that brought all sorts of new, nervous habits out of her.

Like accidentally knocking a full glass of ice cold Butterbeer with a double shot of Firewhiskey over and having the whole thing land in Ron’s lap.

\-----

Ron knew the minute Pansy had sat down that he should have rejected her request to join him. Though, something told him that she would have sat down anyway. He regretted it even more when she seemed to start talking a mile a minute and barely stopping to breathe.

He’d hoped that the arrival of their meals would but a stop to the madness. Then he’d found himself with a lap full of cold Butterbeer that soaked straight through his denims.

"Oh Merlin!" she shrieked. "Ron, I am so sorry!"

The next thing he knew, she was on his side of the table attempting to mop up the mess with a cloth napkin. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it away the second time her hand pushed against his manhood, which, despite the cold bath it had just received, was very aware that a witch was touching it.

"But, Ron, your denims are -" Her sudden inability to talk made him aware of just how bad the situation had gotten.

"Excuse me," he said. He pushed past her and, with his hands covering the front of his denims, made his way to the men's bathroom.

Once in the privacy of the room, he went to the sink and splashed water in his face, hoping this would all just be a bad dream.

Taking his wand out, he dried his denims off and then set to work trying to calm other parts of himself down.

\-----

Pansy had never been so embarrassed in her life. She’d practically felt Ron up without realizing it. Ok, that was a lie. The first time had been a complete accident, but the second time, well, she had _felt_ his member the first time and had wanted to feel it again.

He had wisely stopped her actions, though. She knew that. She was grateful to him for doing that. After all, she didn’t want him (or any other wizard, for that matter) to think that she was one of _those_ witches who just threw herself on any willing male.

Granted, he was rather good looking, especially with the well-trimmed beard he was currently sporting. There were many wizards that couldn’t pull of a beard, but Ron had the right bone structure for it. She also liked that he didn’t try too hard like some of the wizards she grew up with. He let his beard grow naturally, while her ex-boyfriend Blaise Zabini had gone for a ridiculously complicated "designer" beard that took him nearly an hour a day to trim.

The memory of other parts of Blaise’s body that had featured "designer" sculpted patches of hair made Pansy wonder if Ron let _that_ area grow naturally or if he trimmed it like his beard.

Feeling suddenly warm, Pansy reached for her drink, momentarily forgetting the mess she’d made and her hand landed in her bowl of soup. She yanked her hand out of the bowl and gave it a shake only to hear it hit fabric.

Gulping, she looked up and saw Ron standing at the end of the table with soup splattered on his shirt and on his face.

\-----

After calming himself down, Ron had left the bathroom and headed back to his and Pansy’s table. He’d found her staring off into space and watched as a flush worked its way up from her neck.

The he watched her put her hand in her bowl of split pea soup and the next thing he knew, he was covered in it.

"I’m beginning to think you’re a dangerous person to eat a meal with," he stated as he used his hand to wipe a glob split pea soup off his cheek.

"Oh Merlin," Pansy groaned and before he could stop her, she put her face in her hands. She shrieked as the remaining split pea soup that was on her hand ended up on her face and in her hair.

And then, to his complete horror, she started to cry.

"Fuck," Ron groaned. He looked around the pub for Hannah and found that he and Pansy were the last ones in the pub. "I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere."

He left her at the table and made his way back to the kitchen, where he found Hannah cleaning.

"I’m going to need a room," he told her. She raised her eyebrows. "Not for _that_. Pansy just got soup in her hair."

"You know where the keys are," Hannah said, motioning towards the front. "Just put it back after you’re done."

"Thanks," Ron replied. "Tell Neville I said hi when he gets in."

\----

She was never going to eat split pea soup ever again, she decided as she felt the lumpy soup both dripping from her hair and drying in it. She couldn’t believe her luck, Ron probably thought she was crazier that he’d ever imagined. Especially after she’d cried in front of him.

"Come on, let’s go upstairs," he announced as he arrived back at their table.

"What?" she said, caught off guard. "Why?"

"Because you have split pea soup in your hair and it's already starting to dry," he stated. "And believe me when I say it is hell to get out of your hair when it's dry."

"I can’t let you pay for that," she said. "I’ll just -"

"There is a perk to being a close friend of the land lady and her husband," he said, dangling a set of keys. "Now come on."

"What about our food?" she asked, looking at their untouched sandwiches.

"We’ll take the sandwiches, but everything else stays here," he said. He grabbed the plates with their sandwiches on them and started towards the stairs, leaving her no choice but to follow.

As they made their way to the room, she couldn’t help but think this was all happening too easily, like he’d done this before. She wracked her brain trying to think if Draco or Hermione had ever mentioned Ron dating someone, but she couldn’t come up with anything.

\-----

When they reached the room, Ron rotated the plates so he was holding them with one hand and then put the key in the lock. He was getting ready to turn the key when Pansy put her hand over his.

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Have you done this before?" she asked him.

He wanted to laugh in disbelief, but the look on her face told him that she was serious. "I can honestly say this night has been nothing like anything I’ve ever experienced," he stated.

"Have you stayed here with other witches?" she asked him.

"I wasn’t under the impression we were staying here," he replied.

Her face turned red and she quickly removed her hand. He unlocked the door and then opened it. He stood aside and let her go in first.

After they were both in the room, he closed the door and set the plates on the table near the door.

"Why don’t you take the first shower," he offered. "Or, if you’d rather, I can go take a shower in another room and leave you here by yourself."

\-----

Looking around the room, Pansy wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do. There was nothing overly romantic about the room; in fact, it was practically the opposite with the old, discolored wallpaper and fabrics. But there was an energy pulsing through the room and she knew the moment she looked at Ron that it was between them. Did he feel it?

"Pansy?" he asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" she exclaimed and then blushed. She cleared her throat and said, "Yes, I’ll take the first shower and no, you don’t need to leave."

Though she felt like running, she forced herself to calmly walk into the attached bathroom and lock the door. She cringed as she looked in the mirror and saw the mess the soup had left. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and then turned on the shower.

She bathed quickly and then stood under the spray of the shower head for several minutes trying to figure out her next move. It was likely that she would never have the opportunity to spend time alone with Ron again, especially after everything that had happened downstairs in the pub. She wouldn’t be surprised if the next time he saw Draco and Hermione he told them how crazy she was.

Shaking her head, Pansy turned off the water and knew it was time to decide her next move. She’d admired Ron’s looks from afar for a while and she had to either go after what she wanted or move on.

\-----

While he had waited for Pansy to take her shower, Ron had taken the opportunity to eat his sandwich. After all, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to manage that feat while she was around. He wasn’t sure what had brought out all of her nerves, but something had started a chain reaction.

It was oddly comforting, however, to see a softer side of Pansy. They hadn’t spent a lot of time together and never without the company of others, but she’d always given off this confident attitude that was borderline arrogant. He supposed that was from her upbringing, but it had always rubbed him the wrong way.

_Her hand hadn’t though._

"Shut up," he muttered to himself. His intentions had been purely innocent when he suggested they come upstairs so she could shower. At least he thought they had.

He adjusted the crotch of his suddenly uncomfortable denims and set his empty plate aside.

This new side of Pansy made him wonder who the real Pansy was. Had he even met her? If he hadn’t, would he like her? Would he want to be her friend?

The bathroom door opened before he could continue and she stepped out wearing one of the dressing gowns.

There was something in her eyes and her posture that made him sit up straight.

"I’ll show you mine," she said in a soft yet sexy voice. "If you show me yours."

Then, without a word from him, she pulled the dressing gown open and revealed her naked body to him.

All he could do was stare.

\-----

Her brain was screaming at her as she stood there before him, but instead of listening, she pulled her arms back and let the sleeves slide down her arms until the whole gown pooled at her feet.

She’d been naked in front of all her former lovers, but never before had she revealed herself in such a manner to a non-lover. Or potential lover.

As he continued to stare and remain silent, she began to get nervous and feel exposed. She wanted, desperately, to bend down and grab the dressing gown, but that would only expose more of her to him.

She started to lower her head, but stopped when he stood suddenly. Her confidence began to rise as he started to undress, throwing the discarded clothing onto the sofa.

Soon he was standing a couple feet away from her in just his shorts.

"I should shower," he said. "I smell like Butterbeer and Firewhiskey."

"I like Butterbeer and Firewhiskey," she replied. "And if you smell like it, you probably taste like it too."

His cheeks burned red at her comment, but he just slid his hands under the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down, revealing that he was a man who liked to keep things neatly trimmed.

\-----

The last person that he should have been thinking of with Pansy standing naked in front of him was Draco Malfoy, but that was instantly where his mind had gone. He and Harry had read Draco the riot act the moment they’d found out that he was dating Hermione and had vowed to kick his arse if he ever hurt her. He knew that if Draco ever found out about this, he’d waste no time in returning the favor, especially if things went south.

Then he’d remembered that there was a naked witch in front of him, who wanted his attention and, well, him. He’d always known that she was fit and her shirts had always showed off her ample bosom, but her body was better than he could have ever imagined. Her fair skin contrasted with the short black hair on her head and the neatly trimmed patch above her womanhood. Though the room was warm, her light pink nipples stood out proudly, begging for attention.

Suddenly remembering that he was still sitting there like an idiot and fully dressed, he’d stood and began to undress. He paid no attention to where his clothes landed, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t until he got to his shorts that he remembered the Butterbeer and Firewhiskey incident. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken his thought about showering aloud until she’d replied flirtatiously. His manhood jumped at the idea she planted in his head and he knew it was time to finish undressing.

He wasn’t sure who made the first move, but suddenly they were within touching distance and her hands were on him, pointing out all of the freckles on his chest, torso and lower. His hands, too, were roaming. He couldn’t help but tweak her nipples and then cup one breast and then the other in his hand.

\-----

When she’d met and gotten to know the Weasley family, she’d found it odd that, compared to his siblings, Ron didn’t have many freckles on his face, but as she took in his naked body, it was clear that his freckles had gone _everywhere_ else.

They moved to the bed, at one point during their exploration of each other's body, and she had ended up under him as their roaming hands led to their mouths meeting for the first time. There was something in his kisses that she had never experienced with another wizard and it only added more fuel to the passion burning inside of her.

A trail of kisses down her neck then led him straight to her breasts, which forced a purr to escape her lips as his talented mouth captured one of her nipples. She wondered, briefly, if there were people staying in the rooms on either side of them, but the thought left her mind the moment his mouth and hands headed south again.

She’d never had a lover so concerned with her pleasure before and she wanted to thank whoever the witch (or advice giving older brother) it was who’d taught him everything he knew. She attempted to keep quiet as her first orgasm hit, but after the second, she stopped trying.

As she came down from her orgasm, she felt him move back up to the head of the bed and lay down next to her. Their mouths met again and she could feel his manhood pressing against her stomach.

Pulling away from his kiss, she moved down the bed and positioned herself in between his legs. She licked her lips and prepared to find out if she could taste the Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

\-----

She was a tease, a fucking tease. Her hands and mouth were touching everywhere but where he wanted, no, _needed_ her to touch. Then it happened, her mouth enveloped his manhood and he nearly came as she seemed to hum around him. He wanted to experience this, but at the same time, he was so close to coming that he knew he had to stop it.

"Come here," he said, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her towards him.

She gave him another teasing lick before sitting up and moving her body forward so her sex was positioned over his manhood. Then she slid down and guided him into her. It took some adjusting, but soon they were perfectly combined.

He allowed her to take control until he couldn’t stand it, then he flipped them over so she was under him and he took control. Their bodies moved together and his orgasm triggered hers.

Drained of all his energy, he collapsed by her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"We’re doing this again," he told her. "As soon as we can."

"Agreed," Pansy said with a breathless laugh.

\-----

Six Weeks Later

It was a Friday night and the Leaky Cauldron was virtually empty save for a couple hidden in the shadows of a back booth. In fact, they wouldn’t have been noticed at all if they hadn’t been being looked for.

They were so lost in snogging each other that they didn’t hear anyone approach and didn’t break apart until they heard a throat clear.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Draco drawled as Ron and Pansy stared back at him and his three companions in surprise.


End file.
